Never Forgotten
by Wai Yin
Summary: ONE SHOT: SasuxNaru. Sasuke returns to see Naruto...the one which he never forgets.


A/N: This is my first fic! Enjoy! I don't normally write, that's why it's a bit off on grammer and stuff >. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in anyway. If I did then

1. I would have ended it by now.

2. Force the annimators to cut the filler arcs out.

3. Fill it with a load more SasuxNaru moment, hehe.

----------------------------------------------------

As he tread down the ground which he was so familiar with, Sasuke couldn't help but think about the past, and the future.  
He sighed deeply.  
'Why am I doing this?'  
But he knew perfectly well why, to feel better, better about himself and the future ahead. He walked at a steady pace; there was no rush. Sasuke's feet scraped along the stony ground, hands in his pockets and his eyes only concentrated on the road ahead.

It had been four years since he'd been back, back in Konohagakure. He hadn't passed anyone he knew, nor had he seen anyone he didn't know. Now at sixteen years of age, he had grown into a remarkably handsome young man; with the smarts and the wits. But something always felt so empty, deep inside of him. As a youngster he'd felt it. But somehow, the emptiness would always disappear, and he would be able to make it through the day. When he was a part of Team Seven.

But ever since he left, it just kept growing, and even Sasuke, the guy with the attitude of emotions-just-get-in-the-way-so-don't-have-any, felt too depressed to carry on. He strived to be like his brother, to try and understand how he lived, and just when he thought he had figured it out, Itachi still seemed so out of grasp.

Sasuke's heart throbbed, he had nightmares, and always, in the centre of his heart, an indescribable pain existed. It dwells inside of him, surviving by eating at his loneliness. To feel like this? He cannot believe his brother can live like this.  
He grabbed his shirt, trying to ease the pain. But nothing worked. That's why he came back, to know what it was like to feel relieved again.

To know that each day, waking up.

Knowing that he'd see that smile.

Hear that voice.

To look…into those eyes.

To feel wanted.

To know that someone cared.

He'd been alone for so long, he came to think that the only way to keep living was alone. He couldn't remember any other way of surviving. He tried not to feel emotions - shinobi don't need them anyway - they would just bring them down. But he couldn't help it.

Hatred and his loneliness was all he needed to get power.

**Power.**

He kept telling himself that, that that was all that mattered even if he had to hurt others. He felt that it was his duty to stick to this principle, and although he knew that he may not be forgiven. He only wanted to see that smile once again, to hear that voice once again. To look into those pearly, deep, blue eyes, and to hear that laugh, that laugh with that tone that was beyond description, it would never fail to cheer him up; no matter what mood he was in. And even if he would never want to admit it. The only thing that he really wanted, that Sasuke wanted, was to see his beloved comrade again.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke spent days just thinking about him, he couldn't sleep - he wanted no more nightmares; so he stayed up and thought. Ever treasuring every single moment that they spent together in each others company. Always knowing that it was too late to go back.

But there he was, making his way to see his friend. Just to be reassured about his future, not to regret his decision of leaving his friend alone.

**Loneliness.**

A feeling both of them knew so well, as if it had been with them ever since their births. But Sasuke knew, that in order for both of their futures to work; they would both have to be alone. Power is fuelled off of loneliness, from the emptiness in people's heart. The same power which Sasuke wishes to gain, to fulfil his ambition, that is how it must be, emotions - just got in the way.

Power to defeat his brother.

'_No matter what the cost.'_

Sometimes he would punish himself for asking why he couldn't have company, why he gave up on friends. A friend. Someone he could go to when in need, someone he could ask for help, someone he could rely on. And the same for him. Someone who could go to him when in need, someone who could ask for his help, someone who could rely on him. Someone to be his friend.

But the thought always brought him back to his brother. Who had made him stronger, he made him alone in the first place. And in order to test what Sasuke thought he had learnt. He must kill that man. And also, in order to accomplish this mission, Sasuke had no choice but to leave. For the good of him…and Naruto. He knew that inside he could never forget their relationship, that they would always be friends, but he was too stubbon to ever admit to it.

He reached a block of flats on a small street and slowly clambered up the aging stairs. Up to the third floor, he made his way to the door in the centre, and knocked politely - no answer. Sasuke gritted his teeth, he was hoping that Naruto would be in so he wouldn't start regretting that he had ignored everything he had learnt - and came back.

But he still decided to wait. He couldn't leave so soon.

But what would he say? How would he say it? Questions which normally wouldn't concern the genius started popping up in his head. But all along, he knew that, if Naruto was to fully understand. Sasuke had no choice but to act coldly - not to get his true feelings in the way. **(A/N Yes! He has feelings!)**

Shifting sounds were moving up the stairway, steady shuffling. As they approached, Sasuke already knew who it was, that shuffling walk could be recognised by anyone.

"Naruto," he whispered.

He panicked slightly, as Naruto was nearing view of the floor level, Sasuke could do nothing but face in the opposite direction.

Naruto seemed somewhat tired, he had just come back from a mission, he rubbed his eyes and his keys jingled as he got them out of his pocket. He moved his hands away and through his groggily, marble eyes, he saw a slim figure, average build, a well dressed young man. He was facing the clear, blue sky that the day offered,** (A/N WTF? Don't ask D) **as Naruto stared.

'_Eh? Who's that?' Naruto thought._

"Um, ano sa, ano sa…"

Sasuke didn't budge.

'_Damn, why'd he have to keep that stupidly, annoying, adorable voice?'_

He gritted his teeth again. Trying to sound as unrecognisable as possible, he replied.

"Ah, hai?"

"Eh, who…are…" Naruto started…

Sasuke coughed, "um..sorry…I…must have…taken a wrong turn."(A.N should it be have or had?)

_'Damn! What the hell am I doing?'_

Sasuke turned his head to his left as he looked over his shoulder at his companion, he managed a smile. Naruto's sleepy, deep, blue eyes focused in on the figure's face. His eyes widened with disbelief,

"No…no…no way" he stuttered. "Sa…sa…SASUKE!………. WHAT THE FUCK ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE!" He yelled, rather than asked.

Sasuke kept his smile and faced his friend fully, he grinned and paused…

"…to see you, usaratonkachi."

Naruto gazed. Open-mouthed, speechless, he couldn't believe it.

_'Is it? Really **him**? **Him**? Why? Why would **he** come back?…..For me? To see me…..?'_

Half filled with inexpressible happiness the other half with anger. Tears met his cheeks and rolled down his face. Naruto didn't know how to respond…

"Sa…su…ke…You…YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Naruto screamed! As he sped towards his long lost friend. Sasuke shut his eyes to receive the blow as Naruto leapt and swung his arms around his neck.

He embraced him so lovingly and with such emotion, the tears kept on flowing. Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's shoulder; soaking his shirt.

"Sa…su…ke…"

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly…

_'Huh? Na…Naruto? Here? With me?_

_His warmth? His presence?_

_His smile, his voice, his eyes, his laugh…his tears...'_

He shut his eyes again as water formed. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and held his friend tightly, never, ever wanting to let go...


End file.
